Obat 'Pembangun'
by Werra-kun
Summary: Hinata yang kesepian tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan mengejutkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha akan seasyik ini. WARNING! LEMON INSIDE!


**WARNING ! HARD LEMON INSIDE !**

**M-RATED FANFIC !**

**ANAK UMUR 18 DILARANG BACA !**

**INGET DILARANG BACA !**

Fic pertama saya, dan langsung lemon

jangan terlalu dihayatin, efek mengeras atau becek tidak ditanggung author #pervertface

kalo jelek bilang aja, saya orangnya nyantai kok

well, selamat baca..

**WWW**

Sebagai perempuan, aku memenuhi semua indikator sensualitas wanita dewasa. Wajahku imut dengan mata mutiara yang indah. Rambut indigoku gelap, halus, dan berkilau. Tak ayal tubuhku juga seksi dan sintal. Badanku langsing, tinggi semampai. Payudaraku besar, montok, berisi dan kencang.

Bagian tubuh satu itu memang membanggakan. Walaupun agak susah punya payudara yang besar karena sering bergoyang jika aku banyak bergerak, merepotkan juga sih.

Perutku rata dan pantatku berisi. Pinggulku lebar dan pinggangku kecil. Bentuk badanku sangat menggoda dan kulitku mulus seperti porselen. Aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri lho, itu semua fakta.

Intinya, aku memang benar-benar seksi.

Sayangnya, dengan semua anugrah berlebih yang ada di tubuhku itu, aku masih merasa kurang. Kalian bayangkan saja. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, seorang cantik dari klan Hyuuga terhormat, ditambah tubuh molek masih tidak bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang kusukai sejak kecil. Hanya karena aku punya sifat pemalu dan gagap yang sangat parah.

Sampai jika aku bertemu lelaki yang aku sukai itu (namanya Naruto Uzumaki), spontan bicaraku tidak bisa lancar dan mukaku memerah. Bahkan terkadang aku malah pingsan saking gugupnya.

Well, sampai sekarang aku sangat muak dengan diriku yang terlalu pemalu. Tetapi aku juga belum bisa mengurangi sifat pemalu yang merepotkan itu. Terbukti dari pakaianku yang tertutup, menjadi tabir keseksianku ini.

Padahal aku ingin sekali tampil terbuka. Tapi tetap saja aku sangat malu. Aku gak akan pede menggunakan baju ketat dan rok mini. Wajar dong, jika aku masih merasa kurang. Bukan merasa kurang sexy sih, tapi kurang agresif!

**WWW**

Okey, hari berjalan lambat di Konoha. Hampir semuanya membosankan disini. Mungkin dari luar aku terlihat seperti putri manis pemalu yang polos dan penurut. Padahal semua itu bukan aku yang asli. Aku suka menggerutu dan mengeluh (tapi tidak pernah kukatakan sih). Tidak seorang pun mengetahui diriku yang sangat ingin menjadi jiwa yang liar dan bebas. Percayalah, pikiran dan kelakuanku sangat kontras.

Dan disinilah aku, kantor hokage bersama 4 shinobi lainnya. Shino, Kiba, Sakura dan.. Naruto. Lelaki hiperaktif yang aku sukai itu. Sebal juga sih, harus melihatnya sangat akrab dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua seakan ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Dimana ada Naruto, pasti ada ninja _pink _itu.. huh, sebal!

Kami berlima di ruangan Hokage untuk menerima misi. Aku pasang muka pura-pura mendengarkan, padahal aku benar-benar bosan.

Tsunade-sama memberi kami misi yang agak rahasia. Ia punya firasat buruk mengenai desa. Ya, karena aku tidak mendengarkan dengan baik, intinya misi ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Katanya sih, ninja criminal itu sudah punya anak buah. Hokage menyuruh kami berlima untuk menjaga desa dari semua kemungkinan buruk. Dan melaporkan segala hal yang tidak beres. Ia merasa unit keamanan desa belum cukup. Tapi karena misi ini cukup rahasia, Tsunade-sama tidak mau menarik perhatian. Jadi yang mengetahui identitas misi ini hanya Hokage dan ya.. kami berlima.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke Uchiha, jujur saja, aku merasa dirugikan. Karena itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura semakin hari semakin dekat. Naruto begitu gigih ingin mengembalikan Sasuke ke desa ini. Dan karena kegigihan Naruto itulah, aku merasa Sakura sedikit banyak menjadi makin perhatian kepada Naruto.

Apalagi setiap hari mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Aku jadi ragu apa Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura sering memperlakukan Naruto seperti guling yang siap ditinju kapan saja. Hanya orang idiot yang tidak bisa merasakan kedekatan mereka yang semakin dalam. Ya, hanya orang dungu yang tidak bisa melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan, keadaan semakin jelas terbaca. Aku akan makin sulit mendapatkan shinobi _blonde_ bersemangat itu. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia lebih memilih perempuan_ pink_ dada-rata itu dibanding aku, yang jelas-jelas punya _sex appeal_ lebih. Sakura juga sepertinya punya perhatian special. Hanya spekulasiku saja sih..

Cih, kadang-kadang aku jadi menyesal jika harus suka sama Naruto Uzumaki. Kenapa aku tidak menyukai Sasuke Uchiha saja sekalian? Kalau perlu aku akan jadi jahat dan jadi pengikut Uchiha bungsu itu.

Aku, Shino, Kiba, Sakura dan Naruto membagi tugas menjaga Konoha. Kami pun berpisah menuju tempat masing-masing. Sakura memantau Konoha di bagian dalam, sekaligus perantara yang akan melapor ke Hokage. Naruto di bagian utara desa, Shino barat, Kiba timur, dan aku selatan.

Waktu berlalu dan hari semakin gelap. Aku cukup bosan karena memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi dari tadi pagi, benar benar bosan! Aku memutuskan memeriksa perlengkapan saja. Oke, aku punya cukup kunai dan kertas peledak. Aku masih tenang sampai aku menemukan bungkusan kecil berisi serbuk yang setelah aku sadari itu adalah..

O.. Ob.. Obat Perangsang !

B.. Bagaimana obat itu masih ada dalam tasku?! Aku ingat itu adalah perangsang yang diberikan Kiba dan Shino saat kami ditugaskan untuk mengusir hama aneh yang muncul di danau sebelah tenggara desa. Binatang itu memang cukup mengganggu kegiatan di desa.

Saat aku bertanya pada Shino serbuk apakah yang akan kami sebar, Shino terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Lalu Kiba menjawabnya dan… Jujur saja, aku hampir pingsan mendengar bahwa yang aku pegang saat itu adalah Obat Perangsang Sekaligus Kuat Tahan Lama untuk seks.

Shino langsung berkata obat itu bisa mengganggu binatang dan membuat mereka pergi. Kiba meminta kami semua mengenakan masker dan penutup kepala agar kami tidak menghirup perangsang itu. Obat itu sangat kuat sehingga dapat bereaksi cepat hanya dengan dihirup. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan muka merah padam.

Oke, satu hal lagi yang aku tidak suka tentang diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu cepat gugup jika harus membicarakan hal seputar 'itu' (baca:seks).

Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, sebenarnya aku cukup sering membaca hal-hal berbau semacam itu. Cukup banyak juga yang aku ketahui, meliputi titik erotis tubuh, macam gaya bercinta, dan trik-triknya.

Tapi ingat!

Itu Tanpa-Sepengetahuan-Orang-Lain!

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja image-ku yang polos tidak memungkinkan aku mencoba semua itu. Aku yakin tak satupun lelaki di Konoha berpikir untuk bercinta denganku. Bukan karena aku tidak seksi, hanya semua orang mengira gadis 'sepolos' aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Di keluargaku yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan tata krama juga tidak pernah membicarakan percintaan. Seks dianggap tabu. Tou-san juga sepertinya tidak mungkin membiarkan aku bercinta sebelum aku menikah.

Ya keadaan dan posisiku tidak ada yang membolehkan aku melakukannya. Padahal aku sangat ingin melakukan kegiatan seksual. Aku sering masturbasi, tapi hanya memainkan klitoris. Karena aku tidak kuasa memasukkan jariku sendiri ke dalam lubangnya, masih belum berani.

Kadang2 payudaraku mengeras, tapi gak ada yang meremas. Lalu vaginaku sering becek, tapi gak ada yang membersikan (baca:menjilat) haha.

Dan kenyataannya adalah aku sama sekali belum berhubungan seks, ya aku masih perawan. Tapi ini bukan seluruhnya salah keadaan sih, aku juga gak akan bisa jika harus berdua sama lelaki di atas ranjang tanpa memakai pakaian. Aku bisa malu berat. Atau aku akan pingsan dan sesak napas sebelum ada yang menyentuhku.

Yap, aku masih tercengang melihat obat perangsang itu di dalam tasku. Hari semakin malam dan entah kenapa aku menjadi gelisah.

Oke, aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk. Sejenak aku melihat sekeliling, masih sepi, aku makin gelisah. Kuaktifkan saja Byakugan-ku. Sekali lagi melihat sekeliling dan masih tidak ada apapun. Hingga aku benar-benar terkejut, aku hampir berteriak ketika menyadari telah ada seseorang di belakangku dari tadi.

"Ss..Sa..Sasuke..."

**WWW**

Tidak salah lagi, sekarang yang aku lihat adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersiap mengambil senjata dibalik tas kecilku di belakang. Bersiap menghadapi semua kemungkinan.

"A..apa yang m..mau k..kkau lakukkan di.. .."

Bagus ! aku gagap di depan musuh !

"Kau yang lemah mencoba untuk menggertak aku?"

Sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi datar dan nada meremehkan. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan aku baru menyadari Sasuke benar-benar pria sombong yang angkuh! Untuk perkataannya yang satu itu, aku tidak terima.

"A..Aku akan melindungi Konoha! A..apapun yang t..terjadi !"

Sial! Aku masih gagap !

Slash!

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menyerangku dengan kunainya. Untungnya aku masih bisa menghindar. Langsung saja aku balas dengan kunai dan kertas peledak.

Darrr!

Asap masih mengaburkan pandangan. Byakugan-ku masih aktif, otomatis aku mencari-cari posisi Sasuke. Aku celingak-celinguk mencari Sasuke yang belum terlihat. Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan dia telah menyusup ke dalam Konoha. Oh, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Aku cepat-cepat bersiap mengejarnya masuk ke arah desa. Dan bersiap mengambil kunai, jaga-jaga untuk serangan mendadak.

Tapi…

Tunggu dulu…

Mana tas senjata ku ?

**WWW**

Sasuke POV

Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku terjatuh disini. Debu sialan membuatku sesak napas. Kenapa kepalaku sangat pusing ? Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku ? Aku merasa lemas dan berkeringat. Lututku terasa menghilang, bahkan aku tidak bisa berdiri dan perutku terasa aneh…

Aahh.. aku.. aku merasa berbeda sekarang. Aku menjadi sangat bertenaga! Ini sangat aneh, mengapa aku bisa bergairah di saat aku harus menyerang Konoha! Waktunya sangat tidak tepat! Dan celanaku terasa sangat sempit sekarang. Cih, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan isi tas gadis itu saat aku sengaja menjatuhkannya dengan kunai agar dia tidak punya senjata.

Itu dia! Tas senjata gadis itu!

Apa sebenarnya isi tas ini? A..apa ini? Hahah.. Dasar gadis bodoh aneh, untuk apa ia membawa obat kuat ranjang yang bisa merangsang birahi ?

Heh, Aku kira Hinata adalah gadis polos yang tidak akan berpikiran untuk hal seperti ini. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Aku rasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo karena membatalkan rencana kali untuk menyerang. Ini konyol.. tapi aku benar-benar bergairah sekarang.

Obat perangsang ini sepertinya menghilangkan akal sehatku. Aku akan mengambil keputusan gila. Sepertinya aku akan menyerang Hinata dulu. Dia harus tanggung resiko atas diriku yang tiba-tiba bergairah seperti ini.

Dimana gadis itu? Oh, ternyata disitu kau rupanya. Oke Hinata, aku berharap kau punya tubuh yang seksi dan bersiaplah karena aku tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihan kepadamu!

End Sasuke POV

**WWW**

Oh! Tidak! Bagaimana ini?

Mana tas senjata ku ?

Oh ya ampun, ya ampuun!

Oke sekarang asap dari kertas peledak benar-benar hilang. Harusnya aku mengejar Sasuke dari tadi! Kehilangan tas senjataku sukses membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Sekarang aku tidak memegang senjata apapun karena persediaanku hanya ada di dalam tas itu. dan Sasuke! Ah pasti dia sudah jauh. Sial! Aku harus tetap melapor pada Tsunade-sama!

Ciatt..

Mmmmpphh !

Sial! Sasuke dibelakangku!

"Hinata.."

A.. apa ini? Mengapa Sasuke memelukku dari belakang seperti ini? Dan ia berbisik tepat di telingaku dengan suara yang sangat…ahh…

"Mengapa kau begitu gemetar dipelukanku, hm? aku kira kau gadis yang polos. Ternyata kau gadis yang cukup agresif!"

"A..ap..appa.. m...m..maksudmu ?"

Aku bertanya dengan sangat berdebar-debar, sekaligus heran mengapa Sasuke bertingkah seperti playboy brengsek yang ingin memperkosa aku, ini tidak bagus!

"Tas senjatamu berisi obat perangsang, heh? Kini kau harus menanggung akibatnya! Tenanglah, walaupun sangat bergairah aku akan berusaha lembut padamu.."

TIDAK!

Jadi ini semua gara-gara obat perangsang sialan itu! Sepertinya obat itu tak sengaja terhirup oleh Sasuke.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana iniiii?

Sasuke memelukku dari belakang, tangannya menyentuh dadaku dan aku sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol sedikit menyentuh permukaan bokongku. Rasanya agak geli. Aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku berusaha berontak dan berteriak meminta dilepaskan tapi Sasuke sangat kuat mencengkram lenganku.

Aku panik! Aku sangat panik!

Sasuke dengan kasar membawaku makin jauh ke dalam hutan dan berhenti di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, ia menjepitku diantara batang pohon dan tubuhnya.

"Hei Hyuuga, aku berpikir untuk membuatmu terangsang juga, kau setuju?"

"J.. ja.. jangan.. T..ti..tidak.."

"Ada apa? Apa kau memikirkan Naruto? Aku bingung mengapa kau bisa menyukai si Kuning itu sementara gadis lain memujaku!"

"J..jangan ejek..N..Naruto-kun.."

"heh.. siapa peduli? Obatmu itu membuatku sangat bernafsu dan aku akan membuatmu bergairah juga, bersiaplah sayang.."

Aku terkunci oleh tubuh Sasuke yang tidak memakai baju. Walaupun ia masih memakai celananya. Jujur, itu membuatku sangat berdebar-debar. Sasuke merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya dan mengeluarkan…

Obat perangsangku !?

Oh, tidak! Bagaimana ini?

Sasuke menyebarkan obat perangsang yang masih banyak itu tepat di depan hidungku. Dan ia memaksaku menghirup dan menelannya. Sasuke pun juga menghirup dan menelan lagi perangsang itu. Aku hanya bisa kaget. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku lihat sasuke menumpahkan perangsang itu di depan kami berdua hingga habis tanpa sisa.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasa aneh.. Kenapa kepalaku sangat pusing ? Aku merasa lemas dan berkeringat. Lututku terasa menghilang, bahkan aku tidak bisa berdiri dan perutku terasa aneh…

Aahh.. aku.. aku merasa berbeda sekarang. Aku menjadi sangat bertenaga! Ini sangat aneh, aku bergairah pada orang di depanku di saat aku harus menyerangnya ! Dan celanaku terasa sangat basah sekarang. Obat perangsang itu bekerja dengan baik. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menghirupnya sampai habis. Bagus! Sepertinya kami akan bercinta di tempat ini, sekarang juga! Dan aku rasa.. hanya dengan pelukan Sasuke aku sudah orgasme sekarang..

Aku sudah tidak tahan, tanpa sadar tanganku ikut memeluk Sasuke. Karena Obat perangsang itu, sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan rasa malu saat ini. Akal sehatku sudah hilang! Dan, untuk permulaan aku putuskan untuk…

"Aaahh…"

"Ah, Hinata, tak kusangka kau mendesah secepat ini.."

Oke, aku berubah pikiran. Benar-benar berubah pikiran! Tekadku sudah bulat untuk bercinta dengan si ganteng ini. Masa bodoh dengan misi! Masa bodoh dengan Konoha! Persetan dengan sopan santun! Aku sangat ingin berhubungan seks sekarang.

Ya, SEKARANG!

Aku pikir sudah saatnya aku memulai aksiku. Mungkin cukup yang ringan saja, karena aku tahu Sasuke juga sudah ereksi sejak tadi, kejantanannya benar-benar keras! Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan mulai mendesah, _here you go_!

"Ahhh..hhSaskeh..ah.. ha..aahhh"

"Yeah.. Hina, teruslah mendesah..ahh"

Dan inilah, petualangan seks-ku yang pertama akan dimulai bersama Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak terduga! Sejak di akademi aku dan Sasuke sekedar mengetahui nama masing-masing, mengobrol pun tidak pernah. Sasuke kelihatannya hanya dekat dengan Naruto. Aku yakin dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku. Hingga ia meninggalkan Konoha dan sampai hari ini, yang aku ketahui tentang Sasuke hanya, ia seorang Uchiha.

Huh, siapa peduli siapa pria ini?

Aku hanya sangat bergairah saat ini. Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sangat..ahh.. Menggairahkan! Oke, dia memang sudah melepas baju sebelum menangkapku. Hihi aku jadi merasa senang juga membawa Obat perangsang itu.

"Hh..mmmphh.."

Sasuke menciumku, dan aku mengerang. Posisi kami masih berdiri, Sasuke menjepitku sangat erat dengan pohon dibelakangku. Bibir dan tubuh kami menempel erat. Payudaraku yang besar tertindih dada bidang Sasuke, dan selangkanganku dapat merasakan penis Sasuke yang tegak.

Bibir Sasuke sangat manis, ciumannya pun menggairahkan. Sasuke memegang wajahku dan aku meremas kepalanya, ia memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidahnya perlahan memasuki mulutku, menjilat bibir dan lidahku.

Sejenak aku kaget namun mengikuti permainannya dengan cepat. Lidah kami saling mengulum. Aku..sangat menikmatinya. Wajahku sampai terangkat karena dihisap Sasuke. Hisapan bibir Sasuke begitu bernafsu dan menggairahkan.

Ciuman kami makin panas ketika Sasuke membuka risleting bajuku, dan membuangnya ke tanah. Aku hanya memakai bra. Aku tidak menyesal karena memakai bra berkawat dengan cup bra yang pas sehingga payudaraku terlihat semakin montok. Aku yakin Sasuke menikmati pemandangan ini.

Sasuke melepas ciuman kami. Masih memelukku, ia menjatuhkanku ke tanah beralas pakaian kami. Ia menindih tubuhku, aku merasakan tubuh Sasuke mengeras karena bergairah. Aku juga merasakan tubuh dan payudaraku mengencang.

Ah.. lagi-lagi penisnya yang besar dan keras bergesekan dengan selangkanganku, membuatku merinding geli. Ia tidak menjamah bibirku lagi, ia turun menciumi leher, tengkuk dan bahuku. Sesekali ia menggigitnya perlahan. Aku remas kepala Sasuke. Kali ini, aku bisa mendesah.

"Ah..sh..sasu, k..kau..aahhh…"

Tak hanya sibuk menciumi, tangannya juga meraba-raba payudaraku. Kini ia mulai melepas pengait bra dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menampakkan bagian tubuh kebanggaanku. Aku bersyukur Sasuke melepas bra-ku, karena rasanya sudah sangat sempit dan gerah. Payudaraku yang besar menantang Sasuke dengan berani. Tidak ada penghalang antara Sasuke dan payudaraku. Sambil menciumi, dengan penuh nafsu Sasuke meremasnya. Desahanku makin keras.

"Uuh..oohh..sh..sash..suke.. aaahh.."

"manjakan aku Hinata.."

Oke, Sasuke memintaku menjamahnya di tengah kegiatannya menciumi dan meremas kedua payudaraku.

Sasuke kau tidak akan menyesal!

Aku mendesah tepat di telinganya, memberi suara erangan seksi ahh-ahh-ku yang terbaik. Lalu aku mulai memainkan tanganku. Perlahan aku meraba otot perut dan dadanya yang gagah. Terus kebawah dan sukses membuka risleting celana si Uchiha. Karena ini kali pertama aku bercinta, aku agak ragu. Tapi birahi telah menguasai kami berdua dan tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya.

Sasuke meremas payudara dan menciumi leherku. Sasuke tidak hanya meremas payudaraku saja. Ia juga menghisap dan mengulum putingnya. Aku mendesah dan mulai menggapai penisnya. Kuraba perlahan, oh tuhan, kepunyaan Sasuke sungguh besar! Dan.. keras! Kupijat dengan lembut. Sedikit kutekan lalu kunaik-turunkan.

Dengan jahil aku kelitiki penis Sasuke yang keras itu, membuat Sasuke geli dan makin kencang menyedot payudaraku. Aku meremas buah zakarnya juga. Semua yang ada di selangkangan Sasuke sedang kumainkan. Bersamaan dengan itu payudaraku diremas dan dihisap dengan lembut, lalu makin cepat, lalu makin kencang. Rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat. Sesekali Sasuke menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya untuk memainkan puting payudaraku.

Ahhh.. Hisapan Sasuke di payudaraku memberi sensasi geli yang tiada duanya.

Sambil meremas penis dan buah zakarnya, sesekali aku menaikan dan memajukan tubuhku agar payudaraku bergoyang membal dan tubuh kami menempel. Sepertinya itu membuat Sasuke makin bersemangat dan bergairah.

**WWW**

Sasuke POV

Sial! Wanita satu ini benar-benar panas! _She's such a Bitch!_

Aku masih tidak menyangka perempuan pemalu seperti Hinata bisa sangat nakal, agresif, dan seksi. Dia sangat _bitchy_. Dia membuatku lupa diri.

Tubuhnya sungguh..Aahhh…

Dan payudaranya.. aku belum pernah melihat langsung payudara dengan belahan sempit, yang begitu montok dan berisi seperti ini.

Hinata adalah gadis dengan tubuh tersemok yang pernah aku mainkan, hahaha. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meremas seluruh tubuh si Seksi ini. Aku sungguh menikmati tubuhnya. Tapi aku akan tetap terus meminta lebih darimu, Hinata.

Haha, Obat perangsang birahi itu memang sialan! Lain kali aku akan sering berkunjung ke Konoha dan memaksamu bercinta denganku! Oh, mungkin dengan dosis obat yang lebih tinggi. Agar kita berdua mati karena kenikmatan seks sekalian!

End Sasuke POV

**WWW**

"Hh..ah.. Hinata, kkau gila.."

"Oohhh..payudaraku.. ahh.. remaslah lebih kuat, sh..Sasu..ahh.. aahhh"

Entah berapa lama kami saling meremas di kegelapan malam begini. Hutan benar-benar ramai dengan suara desahan kami. Celanaku sangat basah, aku tidak ingat berapa kali aku orgasme saking nikmatnya. Sasuke juga beberapa kali ejakulasi. Tapi setelah ejakulasi penis Sasuke langsung kembali tegak dan keras seperti siap untuk ejakulasi selanjutnya.

Obat perangsang itu sinting!

Sasuke perlahan menjauh, menyisakan aku terlentang tanpa busana dengan peluh bercucuran. Keringat itu sudah tercampur dengan keringat kami berdua. Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Aku..sudah tidak tahan, Hinata.."

"A..aku.. belum panas.., m..maksudku.. b..bagaimana jj.. jika kita, oral seks dulu?"

Aku melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedikit kaget, mungkin ia tidak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi tak lama ekspresinya jadi senang dan tambah mesum.

"Kita akan saling memanjakan, bersiaplah.."

"B..baik.."

Dan, ronde selanjutnya dimulai.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, dan voila! Kami akan mencoba posisi baru. Sekarang akulah yang berada di atas. Aku menungging menindih Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke menghadap vaginaku, dan wajahku menghadap penisnya yang sampai sekarang masih tegak berdiri!

Payudaraku menggelayut hingga menyentuh perut bawah Sasuke. Sasuke mulai meremas pinggul dan bokongku dengan kencang. Lalu memainkan klitorisku yang dibasahi cairan kental. Sasuke menyentuhnya perlahan dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Memberi sensasi yang

Aahh.. Aku sangat kenikmatan gara-gara Sasuke.

Aku juga tidak mau kalah. Sementara Sasuke bermain dengan klitorisku, aku pijat lagi penis dan buah zakarnya perlahan. Menjilat perut bagian bawahnya dan memain-mainkan lidahku. Aku tahu Sasuke geli dan nikmat. Aku terus menjilat ke arah penis keras itu. Aku sengaja hanya memainkan lidahku di sekitar selangkangan, dan meliuk sedikit ke buah zakarnya. Aku ingin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Well, penis Sasuke makin keras saja. Selangkangan Sasuke sudah basah dengan liurku dan bekas sperma yang ia keluarkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Desahan kami makin seksi. Aku terus bermain hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke yang tadi hanya bemain dengan klitoris, sekarang mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vaginaku, dan..

"Aahh…a..ahhhh"

Dia menggoyangkan jarinya dan mengocok vaginaku tanpa ampun. Agak sakit tapi tetap geli. Ah.. aku benar benar melayang. Ia juga memasukkan jarinya lagi hingga 3 jarinya masuk ke vaginaku, menjamah habis klitorisku. Sasuke kembali mengocoknya dan menggoyangkan jarinya hingga aku hampir gila dibuatnya!

Aku juga tidak mau kalah. Langsung kujilat ujung penisnya dan memainkannya sesuka hati. Aku melancipkan lidah dan menusuk-nusuk lubang penis Sasuke, menjilatnya dengan ganas dengan ujung lidahku. Aku buat sekuat mungkin. Aku berusaha agar otot lidahku merangsang penis Sasuke hingga ke batas maksimal.

"Aaghh.."

"Ugh..Hina.."

Akhirnya aku mendengar Sasuke mendesah.

Okey Sasuke aku akan semakin gila kali ini. Ini kesempatanku untuk mengulum kejantanan Sasuke dan membangunkannya. Langsung saja, kumasukkan batang kebanggaan Sasuke ke dalam mulutku. Tuhan.. aku sangat kesusahan memasukkannya. Tapi aku terus berusaha dan berhasil mengulum penis Sasuke. Aku hisap perlahan dan semakin lama semakin kuat kuhisap.

Tidak lupa untuk memainkannya dengan lidahku juga. Aku maju-mundurkan kepalaku sehingga penis Sasuke keluar-masuk. Sambil menghisap batang Sasuke, aku juga memainkan lubang anusnya. Kumasukan jariku mencari titik erotis di bagian itu. Saat aku kira tanganku tepat berada di atas prostat Sasuke, aku tekan perlahan dan pijat dengan lembut. Aku merasakan Sasuke bergidik kaget namun kenikmatan.

"Anghh.."

Sasuke mendesah, lagi.

Bersamaan saat itu juga, Sasuke tanpa ampun menjilat dan memasukkan seluruh lidahnya dengan brutal ke dalam vaginaku yang basah. Sasuke Gila! Ia menusukkan lidahnya ke vaginaku dengan satu jilatan otot lidah yang sangat kuat! Spontan akupun melepaskan penis Sasuke dan mendesah hebat!

"Aahhh.. Sasu..hhh.. lidahmu..b..bashahh.. aahhhh"

Hanya karena lidah Sasuke aku sangat kenikmatan. Aku mendesah hingga terhempas menimpa Sasuke. Tubuh kami menempel. Lalu aku gesekkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, sehingga payudaraku beradu dengan penis Sasuke yang keras.

Sasuke memainkan pahanya dan menahan tubuhku hingga payudaraku menjepit penisnya. Aku tetap memajumundurkan tubuhku agar payudaraku tetap bergoyang dan bergesekan dengan penis si Uchiha. Kali ini, payudaraku yang basah terkena semprotan hangat sperma Sasuke. Aku juga bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang basah karena keringatnya yang bercampur dengan pelumasku yang berceceran.

Kami benar-benar berantakan, tapi gairah belum juga berkurang.

Aku masih sangat bernafsu. Aku terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sepertinya menyadari kalau aku agak kelelahan.

"Hinata, berikan sisanya padaku.."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sepertinya mukaku menghangat.

Aku terlentang pasrah. Sasuke memelukku dari belakang, lalu aku duduk diantara dua kakinya. Aku bersandar dan meringkuk di pangkuan Sasuke. Badannya yang kekar begitu nyaman untuk bersandar. Tangan kirinya menggenggam payudaraku, mencubit dan memijat dengan nakal. Tangan kanannya menusuk nusuk klitorisku dengan gerakan memutar. Bibirnya menghisap dan menggigiti pundak dan leherku.

"Nnghhh..aahhh.."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Aku raih kepala Sasuke di belakang, menjambak rambut dan memijat kulit kepalanya. Sambil menggeliat dan bergoyang dengan erotik. Jarinya makin lihai saja memainkan kemaluanku, aku pun juga memijat batang kemaluannya. Sasuke sesekali sengaja mendesah dengan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke telingaku. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan serak. Aku menggelora, vaginaku makin banjir.

Kami kembali menukar posisi. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku dan aku lagi-lagi hanya pasrah. Ia meletakanku terlentang. Sasuke mengambil posisi di atas tubuhku. Gila saja si Sasuke, aku masih merasakan penisnya menegang sama kerasnya seperti tadi. Aku membiarkan seluruh tubuhku dijamah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali meraba, menciumi tubuh dan meremas payudaraku lagi. Dan seperti biasa, aku mendesah..

"Hhh..sash..aakkhh.."

Makin gila aku mendesah, makin gila juga perlakuan Sasuke. Kini, aku merasa makin bergairah lagi. Aku merasakan otot-otot vaginaku berkontraksi, seperti berkedut kencang. Sepertinya aku akan memproduksi pelumas lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, selangkanganku banjir cairan vagina.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu tanpa aba-aba meletakkan penis besarnya yang tegang menempel didepan vaginaku yang basah, menyentuh klitoris yang benar-benar sensitive. Baru menempel saja nikmatnya bukan main.

"Oughh, ahh.."

"Hinata, bersiaplah.."

"Uughh, lakukan saja.. Aa..sh..aakhhh.."

Aku sangat kenikmatan sehingga tubuhku naik menyodorkan payudara pada Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang masih memijat payudaraku, Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang. Vaginaku yang memang sudah basah dapat merasakan ujung keras kejantanan Sasuke, yang masuk sedikit demi sedikit..

Aku merasakan sensasi baru yang luar biasa. Rasanya menyenangkan tapi juga terasa sakit. Malam ini, keperawananku direnggut Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Oohhh, rasanya sungguh sakit. Selaput daraku sobek diterjang penis Sasuke.

Aku merasakan darah mengalir di selangkanganku. Sasuke menghentikan laju kejantanannya. Ia membelai rambutku perlahan, dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Aku masih merasa nyeri, tapi sangat terbuai dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Ciuman sedikit menghilangkan sakitnya. Entah mengapa, perlakuan Sasuke yang ini sangat berbeda. Cowok yang macho dan angkuh seperti dia ternyata bisa sangat lembut.

"Sasuke... sakiiit…"

"Maaf, sayang.. Sabarlah.."

Oke, perkataannya yang tadi sedikit banyak sukses membuatku berbunga-bunga.

Separuh batang kejantanan Sasuke masih di dalam saluran vaginaku. Pinggul Sasuke masih belum bergerak. Sekarang rasa sakitku benar-benar sudah hilang, berganti menjadi gairah yang menggelegar. Sasuke masih menciumku dengan lembut. Kurasa aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku sudah siap. Kugoyangkan pinggulku dan kunaikkan sedikit, memberi sinyal agar Sasuke cepat bergoyang dan menggerakkan penisnya.

Sasuke langsung mengerti. Sasuke menarik penisnya sedikit, hingga tinggal ujungnya saja yang tinggal di dalam. Saat itu aku merasakan otot vaginaku lagi-lagi berkedut hebat. Aku masih bernafsu. Oh, ayolah Sasuke, segera puaskan aku!

Sasuke kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Kembali meremas payudaraku dengan kuat. Lalu mendorong penisnya makin ke dalam vaginaku, ke dalam dan semakin dalam. Hingga otot kemaluanku berkedut menjepit batang Sasuke. Hasilnya, lagi-lagi desahan hebat dari kami berdua.

"Oohh.. aahhh sh.. Sassukehhh.. aahhhhh"

"Hinata.. kau sangath.. Sempiithh..ahh, benar-benar..hh..semppiithh"

"Aaghhh..sh.. sasu..terus masukan lagi..aaaghhhh.."

Aku gila dibuatnya, aliran darah kemaluanku semakin cepat. Otot vaginaku dan penis Sasuke berkedut bersamaan. Darah kami berdesir hebat.

Aku menggelinjang nikmat karena sensasi yang Sasuke berikan. Tubuhku terangkat sangat tinggi dan kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa berhenti memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. Kami sungguh sangat kenikmatan.

"Shasu.. ahh..aku..klimaks.. aaghh"

"Uhh.. Hinatah.."

"Ahh.. Sasukehh.."

Dan, kami berdua klimaks dengan sukses! Seluruh ruang rahimku penuh dengan sperma Sasuke dan cairanku sendiri. Saking banyaknya hingga tumpah keluar vaginaku. Rasanya hangat dan makin membuat kami bernafsu. Aku masih sangat bergairah, kurasa Sasuke juga sama. Aku tidak khawatir Sasuke akan membuatku hamil. Lagipula ini bukan masa suburku, tidak ada telur yang bisa dibuahi.

"Hh..Hinata, ahhh, k..kau..hh, cengkramanmu..sangat kuath..ahhh"

"Sasu.. lakukan lagi nnghhhhh…"

Aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Kurasa otot vaginaku sangat kuat mencengkeram penis Sasuke, dia sepertinya puas juga dan itu membuatku lega. Aku sendiri masih dilanda nikmat luar biasa. Sasuke belum menyerah dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Batang yang hampir seluruhnya tertanam di lubang vaginaku, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke cabut kembali. Ketika batang itu hampir keluar, Sasuke memasukkannya kembali ke dalam vaginaku. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang kali terus-menerus.

Sasuke terus melakukan aksi In-Out nya. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggul dan mendorong penisnya kuat-kuat, dan sukses membuatku gila. Terus menerus, tanpa henti, tanpa jeda. Pinggulnya maju-mundur-maju-mundur diikuti penis besarnya. Kami berdua bergoyang-goyang tanpa henti.

Tariikh.. Doroongh.. Aahhh

Angkaath.. Hentaakhh.. Aaahhhh..

Dengan gairah memuncak, Sasuke makin cepat menggenjot tubuhku dengan tenaga maksimal. Tubuhku berkali-kali ditindih Sasuke. Aku makin kenikmatan merasakan vaginaku dihujam penis Sasuke yang besar berkali-kali, nyaris tanpa jeda. Aahh, aku tidak akan menyesal bercinta dengan Sasuke, seks benar-benar menghabiskan energy dan tenaga! Aku hanya bisa mendesah di telinga Sasuke

"Aaaghhh..ohh..Sash..Sasu cepath..ahh… lebih cepaathh… aaakhhhh"

"Yeah..Hina, terushlah.. mendesah..."

"Aakhhh..ahh jj..jangan berhentiihhh.. aanghhhh…"

Sasuke menuruti aku. Tempo pinggulnya makin cepat. Mengocok vaginaku yang sempit dan juga menegang ini. Ia terus menghantamku. Aku kenikmatan hingga tubuhku sering terangkat dan terjatuh seperti kejang-kejang. Payudaraku bergoyang dan membal di genggaman Sasuke.

Ahhh, lelaki itu, semua anggota tubuhnya bekerja habis-habisan, menggenjot gila-gilaan. Bibirnya terus menjilat, menciumi, menghisap dan menggigiti bibir, leher, tengkuk dan dadaku. Tangannya meremas bokong dan payudaraku, dan pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergoyang maju-mundur dan memutar, dan penisnya…

Oh.. tidak berhenti menghentak.

Tubuhku benar-benar milik Sasuke malam ini. Aku meraba tubuh Sasuke yang juga mengeras. Kami saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Aku terus menerus mendesah seseksi mungkin, dan sesekali menggigiti dan menjilat telinga Sasuke.

Saat kujilat dan kugigiti telinganya perlahan, sesekali Sasuke bergidik geli dan mendesah juga. Kami tidak berhenti bergoyang dan malam hari ini makin panas. Di saat kami berdua menggila seperti ini. Aku tidak sengaja menggigit telinga Sasuke cukup keras. Mungkin karena sakit, Sasuke kaget dan menghentakkan penisnya yang besar dan tegang dengan sangat keras memasuki vaginaku. Dan..

Ahh.. Sasuke dengan sekali hentakan penis yang sangat keras itu berhasil membuat aku kembali klimaks, dan lagi lagi mendesah hebat dengan desahan yang panjang..

"Aaa..aaaghhhhhh… ohhh.. sh..Sash..sh…saskehh..kau..Hhebaaathh..Aahhhhhhhh. .."

G-Spot! Hentakan keras Sasuke yang tadi berhasil membuat penisnya mengenai g-spot-ku. Titik ternikmat yang pernah dimiliki seorang wanita. Kali ini aku benar-benar gila kenikmatan. Sasuke sepertinya juga senang, akibat hentakan pinggul yang membuat penisnya masuk ke dalam vaginaku, tepat menggapai g-spot!

Penis besar Sasuke masih sepenuhnya berada dalam saluran vaginaku yang sempit. Kemaluan kami masih berkedut, rasanya hangat. Kami berdua sangat kelelahan. Entah sudah berapa jam aku dan Sasuke berhubungan seks dengan nikmatnya sampai kami mencapai puncak.

Sasuke berhenti menjajah tubuhku yang mengkilat karena peluh. Ia spontan memelukku erat, tangannya meraih punggung dan pinggangku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Tubuh kami menempel. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada Sasuke, dan membalas pelukannya. Ia memelukku makin lama makin erat.

Lama kami terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung kami dengan sangat jelas. Tidak ada sehelai penghalang pun antara kami. Pelukanku dengan Sasuke membuatku merasa sangat damai. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Sasuke membelai kepalaku dan mengusapnya.

Aku merasakan Sasuke mengecup dahiku dengan penuh… sayang…

Perlahan, Sasuke melepas pelukan kami. Tubuhnya menjauh, dan ia beranjak. Dengan perlahan juga ia melepas penisnya (yang sejak tadi memang belum dilepas sama sekali). Sekarang kami terpisah total.

Sasuke bangkit, aku masih terbaring. Ia mengambil pakaian kami. Ia mulai memakaikan bra dan bajuku kembali, lalu ia memakai bajunya sendiri. Sasuke mendekat lagi. Kami duduk berdekatan dan bertatapan mata cukup lama. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami.

Kami sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku. Mata kami benar-benar dekat. Perlahan ia mulai menciumku lagi. Tapi, ciuman kali ini jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Ciuman Sasuke kali ini jauh berbeda. Sasuke menciumku bukan karena nafsu.

Sasuke.. ia menciumku dengan sangat lembut, penuh rasa sayang. Bibir kami hanya menempel. Bibirnya lebih manis dari yang tadi. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan lembut juga. Kami berciuman lagi dengan berpelukan sangat erat. Sasuke memeluk pinggangku dan aku mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya. Sambil berciuman Sasuke membelai kepalaku lagi. Tangannya masuk ke sela-sela rambutku. Ia mengusapnya sangat lembut.

Sebagai wanita.. aku luluh dengan perlakuan romantis dan lembut seperti ini.

Sasuke terus membelai kepala dan rambutku, sambil memelukku dengan erat. Hingga aku merasa sangat aman di pelukannya, seakan tidak akan pernah ada bahaya yang menimpaku jika aku dipeluk dan diciumnya seperti ini. Kami sangat menghayati ciuman lembut ini. Aku merasa ciuman kali ini sangat emosional.

Yah.. Ciuman Sasuke, sangat emosional, penuh arti dan berperasaan..

Setelah lama berciuman, perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku, kami bertatapan lagi. Rasanya tidak perlu bicara pun, kami masih bisa berkomunikasi. Secara psikis, aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Kami masih bertatapan, Sasuke mengambil rambutku dan mengarahkannya kebelakang telingaku.

Ia membuat hatiku bergemuruh. Pagi buta itu aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

Cih, sekarang aku merasa tidak karuan. Sepertinya aku malah menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

Sial!

Sasuke… sebenarnya kita tidak saling kenal dengan baik, kan? Tapi mengapa kita harus bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan aku malah berhubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya denganmu sepanjang malam ini. Aku orgasme dan Sasuke ereksi berkali-kali!

Dan ini semua terjadi karena OBAT KUAT PERANGSANG SEKS ! dasar obat sial!

Yah, setidaknya aku menemukan pasangan bercinta yang mampu memenuhi nafsu birahiku. Dan setidaknya aku tahu bahwa rasa maluku bisa hilang dengan obat keparat itu.

Mungkin lain kali aku akan sengaja membeli perangsang itu. Obat perangsang birahi itu memang sialan! Lain kali aku akan sering membujuk Sasuke berkunjung ke Konoha dan memaksanya bercinta denganku!

Oh, mungkin dengan dosis obat yang lebih tinggi. Agar kita berdua mati karena kenikmatan seks sekalian!

**WWW**

**END**

Gimana Ficnya ? Bagus ? Jelek ? Vulgar ? Puas ? Terangsang ? **REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
